


Kataoka et l'envie de faire la sieste

by Cristalyn



Series: Les élèves de la classe E [6]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalyn/pseuds/Cristalyn
Summary: Aujourd’hui n’était pas une bonne journée pour Kataoka. Elle s’était réveillée en retard et dut se préparer en vitesse, chose qu’elle détestait. Elle avait dû supporter les cris de ses parents au téléphone et les pleurs de son petit frère cherchant désespérément de l’attention.Pour rajouter une couche à sa ‘’bonne humeur’’, la pluie de la veille avait rendu le chemin vers sa classe boueux, l’obligeant à dire adieu à la blancheur de ses nouvelles chaussures. La collégienne passa donc la durée de la traversée à ruminer sur la noirceur de la vie et la vacuité de l’existence.En approchant de l’établissement isolé, elle entendit des éclats de rire. Si cela avait été un autre jour, elle aurait été ravie de voir ses camarades rire et s’amuser. Mais aujourd’hui, Kataoka voulait juste être entourée de silence. Elle espérait que personne n’irait la voir ou tenter d’avoir une interaction quelconque avec elle, ou elle risquait d’être méchante.





	Kataoka et l'envie de faire la sieste

**Author's Note:**

> laissez Kataoka se reposer

Aujourd’hui n’était pas une bonne journée pour Kataoka. Elle s’était réveillée en retard et dut se préparer en vitesse, chose qu’elle détestait. Elle avait dû supporter les cris de ses parents au téléphone et les pleurs de son petit frère cherchant désespérément de l’attention.

Pour rajouter une couche à sa ‘’bonne humeur’’, la pluie de la veille avait rendu le chemin vers sa classe boueux, l’obligeant à dire adieu à la blancheur de ses nouvelles chaussures. La collégienne passa donc la durée de la traversée à ruminer sur la noirceur de la vie et la vacuité de l’existence. 

En approchant de l’établissement isolé, elle entendit des éclats de rire. Si cela avait été un autre jour, elle aurait été ravie de voir ses camarades rire et s’amuser. Mais aujourd’hui, Kataoka voulait juste être entourée de silence. Elle espérait que personne n’irait la voir ou tenter d’avoir une interaction quelconque avec elle, ou elle risquait d’être méchante. 

Malheureusement pour la déléguée, les autres élèves étaient peut-être capables de tuer sans difficulté un être humain normal ou de se classer en haut du classement lors d’un examen d’une école d’élites, mais la plupart étaient incompétents pour tout ce qui concernait les relations humaines. Okano n’était pas observatrice pour un sou et Kurahashi remarquait les changements d’humeur uniquement sur les êtres pourvus d’ailes, d’antennes ou autres attributs que Kataoka ne possédait pas.

C’est donc avec désespoir et une grande maîtrise de soi que la collégienne salua avec autant d’entrain que possible les autres élèves avant de s'asseoir à sa place. Elle sortit un livre pour se cacher derrière, espérant ainsi disparaître aux yeux de tous. Son plan de sociabilité marcha parfaitement jusqu’à ce que la cloche sonne, annonçant le début des cours et l’entrée du reste des élèves. Même si son visage restait impassible, au fond d’elle, Megu fulminait : ses camarades étaient trop joyeux, trop heureux pour sa mauvaise humeur. Les voir sourire avec autant d’entrain lui donnait envie de les frapper. Heureusement que Hazama était là, apportant la morosité dont la déléguée avait besoin.

L’arrivée de Koro-sensei empêcha un quelconque contact social avec les autres élèves au grand bonheur de la jeune fille.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent dans un brouillard ; à la fin de la journée, elle aurait été incapable de citer ne serait-ce qu’un sujet abordé. Elle n’avait cessé de penser à leur mission, se posant des questions. Des questions volontairement occultées auparavant, mais que sa mauvaise humeur avait fait resurgir. 

Pourquoi devaient-ils tuer leur professeur qui, malgré ses penchants pervers, était une personne ? Seraient-ils capables de le tuer le moment venu ? Est-ce que des adolescents comme eux seraient capables de tuer leur professeur ? Ils étaient des ratés après tout.

Elle se demanda également s’il était légitime d’être aussi heureux à cause de cet assassinat. Les élèves de cette classe venaient en cours avec joie à cause de cette perspective de meurtre. N’était-il pas horrible de souhaiter la mort d’une personne, surtout si ladite personne vous avait tant apporté ? 

À la pause déjeuner, elle observa ses camarades. Ils étaient réunis autour des tables, discutant joyeusement entre eux. Elle se remémora les heures de repas avant Koro-sensei. En constatant la différence d'ambiance, elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire orner ses lèvres. Soudain, une voix la fit sursauter :

— Euh… Megu ? 

C’était Touka, elle se tenait timidement à côté d’elle, les mains derrière son dos. 

— Oui ? répondit Megu en levant les yeux de son bentô. 

Sans un mot, Touka présenta une petite pâtisserie.

— Je l’ai achetée pour toi ce midi. Tu avais l’air déprimé alors... enfin… j’ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

Kataoka ne savait quoi répondre. Elle était à la fois surprise de ce geste, admirative et touchée : elle avait traversé la montagne deux fois juste pour elle. 

— Merci beaucoup ! C’est adorable, remercia la déléguée avec un sourire, véritable cette fois. 

En entendant ces mots, Touka sourit elle aussi, son sourire occupant la moitié de son visage.

— De rien, tu en as fait beaucoup pour moi alors c’est la moindre des choses, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. 

Avant que Megu ne puisse répondre, la cloche retentit et Yada s’empressa de rejoindre sa place, les joues rosées.

Megu repensa à son amie le reste de l’après midi. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu sourire comme ça, et pourtant elles se trouvaient dans la même classe l’année précédente. 

En y repensant, Touka ne souriait que depuis quelques semaines, depuis Koro-sensei en fait. Peut-être que la réponse à ses questions était là : la raison de leur bonheur importait peu. Si Touka souriait grâce à cet assassinat, alors Kataoka voulait bien accepter cette étrange et peut-être malsaine raison d'être heureux.

**Author's Note:**

> la suite avec Touka <3 dans un autre chapitre


End file.
